Viaje en el tiempo
by ferzy rmz
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie son las mejores amigas, un dia encuentran una maquina del tiempo y ahi comiensa su abentura donde encontraran a los amores de sus vidas y tendran que tomar una difisil desision. TODOS HUMANOS BXE, AXJ , RXE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Capitulo 1: la maquina

esta historia comienza en un parque de la ciudad de new York ahí se encontraban 3 amigas las cuales eran las mejores amigas desde que tenían memoria, ellas eran bella , que era una chica de 16 años de piel blanca, estatura media, rostro en forma de corazón, cabello café largo y ondulado y ojos color chocolate, Rosalie una chica con un cuero escultural, piel blanca, cabello rubio largo y ondulado, alta y con ojos azules, y por ultimo, Alice ella era una chica con cabello negro y corto que cada una de las puntas apuntando a un distinto punto, piel blanca, estatura baja, la cual la asía parecer un duendecillo y ojos miel.

Las 3 chicas estaban sentadas en una banca, de repente Alice dijo:

Alice: ¡Tengo hambre!

Bella: Pues, ¡Come!

Rosalie: Si yo también, vamos a comer pizza

Alice: (Emocionada) ¡Woohoo!, siiiiiiiiiiii vamos

Ya en Pizza Hut.

Rosalie: Seria genial viajar al pasado o al futuro

Bella: Hay ya dices incoherencias, mejor come.

Alice: estoy de acuerdo con rose, seria súper viajar en el tiempo.

Bella: de seguro esta pizza esta echada a perder, y ya les hizo efecto.

Alice: y como explicas que a ti no te haga mal la pizza, ehhh?

Bella: pues porque solo las rebanadas que ustedes se han cómodo son las que están echadas a perder XD .

Después de esa conversación las chicas siguieron comiendo tranquilamente.

Al salir de ahí, se dirigían al cine, pero Alice iba jugando con el dinero, y el viento sopló, por lo que el dinero se voló

Alice: ¡NO!

Rosalie: ahí que seguir a ese dinero fugitivo.

Bella: dejen de hablar y sigamos al dinero.

Fueron corriendo, persiguiendo el dinero, que termino detrás de la reja de una gran mansión abandonada.

Bella: (Estresada) Ahora te saltas la barda Alice

Rosalie: Vamos a ver que hay adentro

Alice: Si vamos (Jalando a Bella de la mano)

La reja se abre, y entran, primero recogen el dinero, y siguen caminando, y entran a la casa.

Ya adentro:

Rosalie: (Viendo papeles y husmeando) Aquí esta lleno de cosas raras

Bella: Que chismosas somos

Alice: (Sorprendida) ¡Mira, hay una cosa allá!

Se encaminaron a donde estaba lo que Alice vio debajo de una manta.

Alice: ¿Qué será eso?

Rosalie: Hay que checar

Bella: Eso es mala idea, mejor vámonos

Alice: No, ya estamos aquí

Rosalie: (Jala la manta) ¡WOW! ¡Una gran porquería de metal! Oye, ¿Qué demonios? (Y toma en sus manos un cuaderno que cayó al jalar la manta)

Alice: (Se lo arrebata) Órale, ¿Qué es esto? (Y empieza a hojearlo y cae una carta)

Bella la agarra y empieza a leerla.

Bella: Junio 3, 1989,

Hola, que tal. Si encontraste esta carta, quiere decir que haz encontrado mi máquina. Muy bien… Te has de estar preguntando ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, te responderé esa pregunta con una breve historia...

Toda mi vida soñé con inventar algo fuera de serie, mi amor por las matemáticas y la física me ayudaron a inventar distintas cosas, pero nada como lo que siempre anhele. La mayor parte de mi vida me la pase estudiando este tema, experimentando, investigando y construyendo esta máquina… Es curioso que toda mi vida me la pase dedicando cada minuto de ella en esto y nunca haya tenido el valor para usarla. Siempre use a alguien mas, animales, personas, voluntarios, pero jamás fui yo…

Ahora te toca a ti… Si algo me ha enseñado el tiempo es que nada pasa por coincidencia, todo pasa por alguna razón y la razón de esto, es que tú uses esta máquina, mi máquina, nuestra máquina…

"El viaje a travez del tiempo es imposible" ¿Cuántas veces no oí mencionar eso? Ahora se que nada es imposible. Logre descubrir como viajar al pasado y al futuro. Se lo que estarás pensando ¡Que viejo mas loco! Pero no… Esta máquina es capaz de transportarte a cualquier fecha en el tiempo, pero recuerda que toda acción tiene su consecuencia… Y eso lo he aprendido de mala forma.

¡Ahora es tu máquina! Puedes usarla pero con cuidado. Mis apuntes están en el cuaderno, donde se encontraba esta carta, con todos mis descubrimientos.

Esta es mi última carta, ya que una enfermedad desconocida me está matando… Por favor, no le enseñes esta máquina al mundo hasta que este preparado. ¡MUCHA SUERTE EN TU VIAJE!

Dr. Charles Whitlock

Alice: OOOOOOO

Rosalie: Ósea que, ¿Esto es una máquina del tiempo?

Alice: ¿Tú crees? (en tono sarcástico)

Bella: Pues, aquí dice ¿No?

Alice: Hay que probarla

Bella: ¡Estas bien, pero bien loca! Espérate, mejor lee el cuaderno

Alice: (Lo abre) Mmm… aquí solo hay ecuaciones y planos de la máquina, como la construyó, los experimentos que hizo, ¿Tu crees que de verdad funcione?

Rosalie: No lo se, hay que probarla, ¿No dice como se usa?

Alice: Mmm… Dice que adentro hay una pantalla y un teclado

Rosalie entra a la máquina y empieza a buscar el teclado.

Bella: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Sal de ahí!

Rosalie: ¡Lo encontré! Creo que aquí escribes la fecha

Alice: A ver (Entra a la máquina)

Bella: ¡No! (Y la agarra del brazo y la saca) ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se drogan o que? Vámonos de aquí

Rosalie: No, yo quiero saber que es esto

Alice: Yo igual

Bella: ¿Qué no les da tan siquiera un poco de miedo lo que les pueda pasar?

Rosalie: (Con una voz inocente) No se

Alice: Vamos Bella, no te va a pasar nada, tal vez esta cosa ni sea de verdad

Bella: Pero, ¿Y si lo es?

Alice la mete de un jalón a la máquina y cierra la puerta.

Bella: ¡Déjame salir!

Alice: ¡No! Rosalie prende esta cosa

Rosalie puso unos dígitos en el teclado y de pronto la máquina desaparece de la enorme mansión.

**Continuara**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno esta historia no solo la escribí yo sino que la escribí junto a mis amigas Sylviah, Isamar, Karen, Valeria y Nicole. Esta historia la hicimos era para un trabajo de la escuela, pero con diferentes protagonistas y algunas cosas diferentes. Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, besos bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Capitulo2: Varadas en el pasado

Las 3 chavas aparecen en una calle muy transitada, llena de gente con ropa muy extraña.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Dijo Rosalie en todo perplejo.

-Genial Rosalie, ¿Ahora como regresamos?-dijo Bella

-Creo que yo se como podríamos regresar- les comento Alice

-¿Cómo?-dijeron Bella y Rosalie, al unísono.

-Pues, tenemos el cuaderno de apuntes y podríamos encontrar en el, la forma de regresar-dijo Alice, como si es fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-A ver, déjame lo veo-dijo Rosalie, y empieza a buscar en el cuaderno.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Bella

-No lo he encontrado- contesto Rosalie

-Préstamelo, yo lo busco- dijo Bella quitándole el cuaderna, y empieza a leer el cuaderno.

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo Bella

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Alice

- "Enero 20, 1987. Hoy llegué a la conclusión de que es imposible regresar al presente, no obstante, seguiré tratando de encontrar la forma de regresar al presente."- Dijo Bella

- Entonces, ¿No podremos regresar?-dijo Alice con ojos llorosos.

-Espera, dice que trataría de encontrar la forma de regresar, tal vez mas adelante diga como- les dijo Rosalie

-Mmm, veamos -Empezó a buscar de nuevo- Si, aquí esta-dijo al fin Bella

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto curiosamente Alice

- "Febrero 6, 1987. Hoy encontré una forma de regresar al presente , esta, aun no es muy fácil, ya que la única forma de regresar es construir otra máquina en el tiempo al que llegues, pero aún así, sería algo bastante complicado, ya que tal vez en ese tiempo no se puedan encontrar los materiales necesarios para construir la máquina y posiblemente, tenga que quedarse en ese tiempo para siempre, hasta que pueda encontrar otro modo de regresar, pero, también, hay que tomar en cuenta que si regresa al presente, y se cambió algo en el pasado, al regresar, puede que cambie el presente. Así que si se logra regresar, es importante no cambiar nada del pasado para no cambiar el presente o futuro-dijo Bella

-Entonces, ¿Estamos varadas aquí?-pregunto Rosalie

-Supongo, al menos por ahora, pero, ¿En que año estamos?- dijo Alice

-Hay que preguntar- dijo Rosalie

Bella se acercó a un muchacho para preguntarle que día era-

-Disculpe, ¿me podría decir que día es hoy?- pregunto Bella

DESCONOCIDO: Hoy es 15 de junio, señorita

-De 2009, ¿No es asi?- dijo con la vana esperanza de que le dijera que si

DESCONOCIDO: Para nada, estamos en 1889

-Y supongo que estamos en Nueva York-dijo algo perpleja Bella

DESCONOCIDO: (Un poco confundido) Claro

-Gracias- le dijo Bella

Regresó a donde estaban Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Y que? ¿En que año estamos?- pregunto Rose

-Pues…- Bella titubeo

-¡¿En donde y en que año estamos?!- dijo Alice, histérica.

-Estamos a 15 de junio de 1889- les confeso Bella

-¿Y en que ciudad estamos?-pregunto Rose

-En Nueva York- dijo Bella

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Alice

-Pues, primero encontrar en donde vivir mientras estemos aquí, y después, encontrar como regresar a nuestro año- les dijo Rose

-¿Cuánto dinero traen?- Pregunto Bella

-Yo traigo $4,900-dijo Alice

-Yo $4,899-dijo Rose

-Yo $4,800-dijo Bella

-Entonces, si lo juntamos, tenemos como $14,599- dijo Rose

-Con eso hay, pero, ¿Nos alcanzara?- pregunto Bella

-Si no me equivoco, en este tiempo eso es como $145,990-dijo Alice

-Con eso podremos vivir un tiempo-dijo Rose.

-Pero con eso no podremos darnos los lujos que nos damos- dijo Alice en tono preocupado.

-Alice tu eres la única exagerada k se da esos lujos-dijo Rose

-Ahora hay que buscar un lugar donde dormir antes de que anochezca- dijo Bella

Las tres empezaron a caminar, para buscar un hotel. Después de caminar durante varios minutos encontraron un hotel elegante, y decidieron entrar para rentar una habitación.

-Disculpe, queremos una habitación-dijo Bella

RECEPCIONISTA: ¿Cuántas noches se quedaran?

-Uff, hasta que lleguemos al 2009…-susurro Rose

RECEPCIONISTA: ¿Perdón?

-Nada, Nada-dijo Rose

-Nos quedaremos 5 días-dijo Bella

RECEPCIONISTA: Bien, serán $200 y su habitación será la 483

Les entregó la llave y Bella el dinero, y les indico el camino para llegar a su habitación.

Ya cuando iban buscando la habitación, Bella chocó con una chica, y las 2 cayeron al piso.

-Lo siento, no te vi-dijo Bella

DESCONOCIDA: No importa, hola, soy Heidi, un gusto conocerte

-Ah hola, yo soy Bella-

DESCONOCIDA 2: ¿Heide, donde estas?

- Aquí estoy Jane (Jane llega a donde esta Heidi, Bella, Alice y Rose)Bella, mira, ella es mi hermana menor Jane

Bella se limito a sonreír.

-Un gusto conocerte

-Emm, igual, miren ellas 2 son mis amigas, Rosalie y Alice.

-Hola- dijeron Rose y Alice al unísono.

- Hola- les contestaron Heidi y Jane

-Oye, donde compraron su ropa, es que es tan extraña, pero se ve linda- dijo Heidi

-Pues, en el mall- dijo Alice

-¿¿Ha??? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto jane en tono curioso.

-pues emm…., es un lugar donde venden ropa-dijo Alice

-Como en el centro de la ciudad donde se encuentran las boutiques-dijo Heidi

-pues algo asi-dijo Rose

-Oye Bella, tal vez ellas nos pueden ayudar-dijo Alice

(Rose, Bella y Alice, les contaron su historia a Heidi y Jane, con la esperanza de que les creyeran y no las tomaran por locas)

-Se que dirán que estamos locas, pero es verdad-dijo Rose

-Les creemos- dijo Jane

-Entonces, ¿Nos ayudaran?- pregunto Alice en tono ilusionado.

-Claro-dijo Heidi

-Sabemos quien les puede ayudar a construir su máquina del tiempo-dijo Jane

-¿Quién?-dijo Bella

-Nuestros primos, son muy buenos en ciencias, y tal vez ellos sean de ayuda, pero eso será hasta mañana, ya que creo que hoy no podemos hacer mucho-dijo Heidi

Después de conocerse mejor y ponerse de acuerdo para el día siguiente, todas se fueron a dormir, para tener energía el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a desayunar, y de ahí, fueron a una enorme mansión bueno que mansión más bien palacio.

-¿Aquí vive tu primo?-dijo Rose con asombro.

-Si, pero esta es su casa de verano-dijo Heidi

-Es muy grande, hasta es más grande que mi casa y eso que mi casa es enorme-dijo Alice

-Pues, aunque no lo crean esta es su casa mas pequeña-dijo Jane

-Ah OK-dijo Rose

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que el palacio era igual de hermoso por dentro como por fuera, la servidumbre las llevo a una enorme sala donde se encontraban 3 chicos, uno era muy alto y muy musculoso, de piel pálida, cabello negro y rizado y tenia ojos color azul, el otro era igual de alto que el primero pero no tan musculoso, era de piel igual mente blanca, su cabello era rubio y estaba algo rizado y tenia ojos azules, el ultimo era también igual de alto que los otros 2 chicos y al igual que el chico rubio no era tan musculoso como el primer chico, era también de piel pálida, su cabello era de un color bronce y tenia ojos verde esmeralda.

-Miren, ellos son nuestros primos, Emmett, Edward y Jasper, Y ellas son Bella, Rosalie y Alice-dijo heidi

Alice les contó a, Emmett, Edward y Jasper lo que les sucedió, y ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar.

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos el té?-dijo Jane

-¿El que?-dijo Alice

-El té-le respondió Heidi

-Ah el Arizona, si, Rosalie esta bien enviciada con eso-dijo Alice

-Si, recuerdo cuando Alice y yo bebimos Arizona en grandes cantidades, y obligamos a una chavita muy inocente a entrar al concurso de camisetas mojadas en el spring break-dijo Rose

-¿Qué no eras tú la de las camisetas mojadas?-dijo Bella

-Pero de que hablan, no deberían jugar con agua, se pueden enfermar-dijo Jane

-Dijeron que nunca iban a comentar eso, lo juraron-dijo Rose

-No te enojes, antes di que no contamos lo de cuando tus papas te cacharon viendo tila tequila y lo de el negro ese-dijo Alice

-CALLATE- grito Rose

-Ya cálmense, enserio Rose no se como tus papas te fueron a cachar viendo tila tequila jajajajajaja-dijo Bella

-Bueno ya, vamos a tomar el té-dijo Heidi

Se fueron al jardín a tomar el té.

-¿Me prestan el cuaderno?-les dijo Edward

-Si, ten-dijo bella dándole en cuaderna

Se lo dio, y el empezó a hojear el cuaderno.

Edward: Es increíble lo que dice este libro

Los 3 primos se pusieron a comentar acerca del cuaderno.

-¿Les puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Alice

-Por supuesto-le contesto Jane

-¿Ustedes con las reinas de Inglaterra o que?- le dijo Alice

-Pues, si, algo así-contesto Heidi

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Rose

-Si, somos las Duquesas de Inglaterra, pero, ahora hemos venido de vacaciones con nuestros primos a visitar esta ciudad-dijo Jane

-Conocer New York??-pregunto Rose

-pues veras normalmente estamos enserados en el palacio en Londres y nos aburrimos de estar ahí, así que para cambiar un poco de ambiente decidimos venir aquí de vacaciones-dijo Emmett

-entonces ustedes que son de la realeza-pregunto Rose.

-Somos los príncipes de Inglaterra-dijo tímidamente Jasper

-súper-dijo Alice.

-Entonces por que ustedes 2 estaban en el hotel-pregunto Bella.

-pues es que no sabíamos si esta casa estaría habitable, ya que casi no venimos aquí, y decidimos que los chicos se quedarían aquí la primer noche para ver si el lugar estaba bien-dijo Heidi.

-OOOOO-dijeron las 3 chicas al unísono.

CONTINUARA.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno qui esta otro capitulo más de esta historia. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que dejen sus opiniones sobre este capitulo. Bueno espero los guste el capitulo. bueno besos nos estamos leyendo Bae.


End file.
